


Ten years|十年

by WindPassNight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Years|岁月
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindPassNight/pseuds/WindPassNight
Summary: “我常常在想。”“什么，亲爱的？”Zen嘴上应着，视线却并没有从镜子上移开——他正对着镜子给自己的浅棕色西服系上领带。“我在想，我要是能穿越时空就好了。”
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Ten years|十年

“我常常在想。”  
“什么，亲爱的？”Zen嘴上应着，视线却并没有从镜子上移开——他正对着镜子给自己的浅棕色西服系上领带。  
“我在想，我要是能穿越时空就好了。”  
“人生都会有很多遗憾啦，如果能回到过去的话，你想改变什么呢？”Zen显然不惯于给自己打领带：预留的穿洞太小，要抽出的另一头抽不出，只好全部拆散了重来。这段话是他一边拆领结一边说的。  
“你…哎，我来吧。”MC总算是看不下去了，提起裙摆走到了Zen的背后。Zen仿佛得了大赦，顺服地转过身来，矮身半倚在梳妆台椅的背面。  
MC盯着领带，又把那个话题继续了下去：“不是关于我，是关于你的。”说到这里，似乎她觉得有些难为情，顿了一顿。  
“也不用跨越很长时间…十年就足够了，大约刚好是你离家到第一次演出前那段空窗期吧？  
“你知道，泉水有它的泉源，飓风有它的风眼，人也有人的来路，那就是人的过去。  
“我是…听你说过很多你过去的故事了，但我还是感到不自足，我会无法抑制地思考：我眼前的这个人，着漆皮外套、独自靠在摩托车上看过多少次星空呢？飙车意外摔伤腿脚、养伤在家的时候，脸上会有自怨懊恼的神气吗？他又是怎么样从十几岁的、单薄到稚嫩的躯体中爆发出那样的光热，支持自己在无星的夜色中砥砺前行呢？他是可爱的人，他身边该时时有了解他和敬爱他的人，他的Muse，他的引领者和追随者——即使那人不是我。”话间领结既成，MC却不敢抬眼去迎Zen的眼。  
“只能以聆听者身份接受发生过的事件，总该是心有不平意的。事物的质地只用听觉去感受，那同听虚构的故事又有几分区别呢？虚无与现实的界限在这件事上模糊起来，又在我只能通过梦境去拥抱彼时的你这一点上，残忍的清晰。  
“…这让我感觉到人的无力。”  
这时，MC感觉到Zen取走了她的木制山茶发饰，将她脸侧的一缕碎发拢到耳后，复又夹好。同时听见他的声音：“其实…我有梦到，这件事情。”  
“哈？”MC疑惑地抬眼看他。  
“就是穿越时空的事情啦，”Zen扶住MC的后腰，“我梦到过十年后的你。唔…像现在的你一样，她也很想要回到十年前去改变些什么。  
“在今天看来是无妄之言，但是在当时，倒也不是什么难事。  
“…她如愿回到了十年前，但也失去了这十年的记忆——这是当时的法律所规定的，回到过去的人不能带着过去的记忆，以免过往被恶意篡改。  
“就是这样了，MC女士，你不知道你此时此刻你可以站在这里，是因为你已经回到了一个十年之前了。  
“相信一切都还来得及改变，好不好？”  
“你…”MC一句“你莫不是诓我”未来得及出口，就被看了眼手表的Zen一句“快要赶不上Party啦”给打断。自觉感情太上头的MC忙匆匆吞下残句。两人套上外套，钻进计程车里去了。  
\------  
“你…”  
此时从派对现场的水晶吊灯上望下去，猩红色地毯上绽着一双双摇曳的并蒂花，舞曲缓缓地从对生的花叶间流淌过去，绕开那些落了单的独朵。  
说这句话的，是两朵浅棕色并蒂花中，耳后别木色发饰的那位女伴。  
她的男伴似乎很受欢迎，光是其他女性对扮演其舞伴的热切程度，就使被预定为舞伴的她感到羞愧，以至于潮红现在还不能完全从她的双颊褪去。  
“你刚才说的那些话…是真的吗？”她盯住他的眼，似要弄清楚他有没有在说谎。  
Zen也垂眸来看她，“是假的，也是真的。”  
“我不大明白。”  
“我没有梦见过十年后的你，你知道，我的预知梦跨度并没有那么大。”Zen无奈地笑了笑。  
“你骗我？！”MC几乎要停下舞步，却又被Zen不动声色地带动着舞了几步，仿佛只是一阵风倏忽穿过两朵花儿之间，旁人并没有注意到这一场小小的风波。  
“不过，那件事情是确实是真实存在的。”  
“你撒谎，除了预知梦之外，人怎么可能知道未来的事情？”  
“有可能的，MC，有可能的，”Zen拍了拍她的脊背，像在安抚一个不安的孩童，“这是我的算法：不止往后十年，再往后，我们还有很多很多个共度的十年。  
“不妨把那些岁月当作是未来的你跨越时空换来的吧。既然我们无从了解遥远的未来，那么这确实是现行事实的一种可能，只是你我并没有察觉到罢了。  
“MC，你明白，你我都是时间之河上的渡人。缘着舟上不变的刻痕，是求不到流动江水中的宝剑的。  
“珍视这即将流淌过去的现在，好吗？”  
MC不语。  
Zen的额头贴上了MC的，“又或者说…”  
“什么？”  
Zen狡黠地笑，“你还在介意自己不是我的初恋女友这件事情？”  
“你——开什么玩笑啦！”MC像是被戳穿了心思似的，回顶了顶Zen的额头。  
“不纠结了吧？”Zen的眼角和嘴角都弯成新月的弧度，“MC女士，以后来Party，不要叫你的男伴自个儿打领带了。你明知他的独身岁月中，只买领结，不用领带的。”语气里有抱怨的成分。  
“好啦好啦…”MC错开眼神，声音低低地应着，脸上羞赦的颜色更甚。  
她也就无从知晓，在新月的湖泊中，茶花印上了漂亮的新红色，正灼灼绽放着。

**Author's Note:**

> 作业地狱中很胡闹地写了一篇…感谢看到这里的你！  
> 写到中途忽然想起Zen的宴会服跟圣诞礼服配的都是领结而不是领带，所以加了两人成为伴侣后，Zen才开始戴领带这一点XP  
> 最后的山茶其实是暗示Zen眼中的MC啦，感觉各种表述都很意识流…Get不到就不用纠结了！随意看看就好XPPP  
> 游戏梗（即Zen说MC已经通过穿越十年来到了现在）出处：Another story-V route -Day7-Phone-Zen


End file.
